


don't call me boring, it's just 'cause i like you

by lesbianmxgicians (kaianieves)



Series: blam redux [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Lovers to lovers, M/M, Pet Names, Sam Has a Good Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/lesbianmxgicians
Summary: Apparently love (was this love? A fling? Re-kindling?) didn’t magically fix depression. Go figure.Spring was ripping it’s way through Ohio, whether the state wanted it or not. The grass outside was bloated and squishy under his feet as Sam crossed to the bus stop. He looked up at his building, imaging Blaine’s in its place. He would love to be back in New York right now, would love to know exactly what Blaine was doing.Unfortunately, it’s not very realistic to drop your entire life for some guy across the country.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Series: blam redux [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206392
Kudos: 13





	don't call me boring, it's just 'cause i like you

Tuesday. 8:03 AM, Kent, Ohio. Getting up in the morning had become increasingly difficult for Sam these days. Whatever he had going on with Blaine right now, though he loved it, unfortunately didn’t change things. Apparently love (was this love? A fling? Re-kindling?) didn’t magically fix depression. Go figure.

Sam didn’t have much time to dwell on those concepts. He had a bus to catch in twenty minutes, and a lecture twenty minutes after that. He pulled his Kent State hoodie over his shoulders, moving quickly to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth violently for what felt like long enough, trying to tousle his brown hair into a position that looked decent enough.

Blaine had asked him why he’d dyed it the morning after their dinner in New York.

“I just wanted a change of pace, I guess. And it just felt nice to do something a little… I don’t know, impulsive? I went to pick up toilet paper at the drug store and ended up going home with a box of hair dye. It was cool,” Sam had explained.

“Well I think it looks good on you,” Blaine said. He lifted a hand to wrap a strand of hair around his finger. Sam smirked, leaning in to kiss him again as they both settled back into Blaine’s bed.

_ ~ _

Then he was out the door, walking down the dimly lit hallway of his apartment floor. Spring was ripping it’s way through Ohio, whether the state wanted it or not. The grass outside was bloated and squishy under his feet as Sam crossed to the bus stop. He looked up at his building, imaging Blaine’s in its place. He would love to be back in New York right now, would love to know exactly what Blaine was doing. Probably working; paperwork, all that fun stuff. Unfortunately, it’s not very realistic to drop your entire life for some guy across the country.

The bus pulled up to the curb, doors opening with a swish. Sam held his bus pass in front of the card scanner next to the door and nodded at the driver. As he took his seat, Sam thought about it. What  _ did  _ he want him and Blaine to be now? They weren’t kids anymore, they were adults with jobs and lives and responsibilities. Sam knew how to be in a grown up relationship at this point; just like high school, he had left a trail of exes and lovers in his wake. But was he going to be able to apply all of that to Blaine?

Sam knew part of the reason why he’d gone to visit Blaine in New York. Because his heart had told him to. No matter how cheesy one might think that is, that was part of it. But what were the others? Nostalgia? Maybe he was just feeling lonely?

That last one could be discounted automatically. If all Sam had wanted was a quick hookup or someone to keep him company, he had a short list of people within Kent’s city limits he could have called. Nostalgia could have been it, but in Sam’s experience, it never really lasted long. Anything nostalgic would have been satisfied and died out after dinner, probably even half way through. Clearly that wasn’t the case, because they’d gone home together and now here he was, still thinking about it.

Sam was trying to stay away from the L word. Love is a tricky thing, and though he had known he’d felt it for Blaine before, that was a long time ago. He’d loved other people. What Sam wanted now was very different from what he had wanted back in Lima. McKinley and all of the love he and Blaine shared there were all firsts for Sam. One thing about firsts is that when you have enough of them, they kind of get exhausting.

Sam was 23. Still young, of course, but he was ready to make a commitment sooner rather than later. Seven years go by pretty fast when you’re young, and then you’re thirty, and after that, 35. Blaine was someone that he could see himself being with forever, now that the rose-coloured glasses were off and Sam knew that even after all these years they still worked.

He was probably getting ahead of himself. His mind had a habit of jumping from one place and leaping to another.

A buzzing in his pocket brought Sam out of his thoughts. He pulled out his phone. Missed call from Blaine. Go figure. It’s like the man could tell when he was on someone’s mind.

Before he had a chance to call back, though, Sam noticed his stop coming up on the right. He reached up, pulling the thin plastic cord near the windows of the bus. The bus pulled to the side, back doors opening to let him off. He started down the sidewalk towards campus, tapping at his phone to call Blaine.

He picked up after three rings. “Hey!”

“Hey, sorry I missed your call. I was on the bus,” Sam said.

“The bus, huh? I love a rugged man about town,” Blaine said. Sam could hear his laugh echo over the phone.

“More like a broke college student on his way to class, but I won’t knock the dream,” he said. “What’s up?”

“I just uh…” Sam could hear the gears in Blaine’s brain turning as he tried to think of something to say. “I can’t think of an excuse. I’ll be honest, I wanted to hear your voice.”

“Damn, Anderson, you sound like a man in love.” Sam said it without thinking, words flying out of his mouth before he could even grasp the implications. He stopped walking, staring ahead at nothing as his heart rate rose. 

“Was it that easy to notice?” Blaine asked. His voice was still level, tone light. “I miss you already.” He didn’t know what to say. What  _ was  _ he supposed to say? “Sam? Are you there?”

“Yeah. Sorry, just-- had to cross a street.” Sam fumbled the lie worse than a football at playoffs, continuing to walk towards the business department’s building. “I miss you too.”

“Listen, I have some vacation days saved up… I was thinking, in a couple of weeks, I could come down there,” Blaine said. Sam could hear the creaking of an office chair, probably as Blaine leaned back into it.

“That would be great. It’d have to be scheduled around classes, but I think I can pencil you in somewhere.” He smiled to himself. There was this bubble growing in his chest that made him want to grin until his cheeks hurt while he was talking to Blaine.

“Great. I’ll book it off then, and look at flights for a few weeks from now.” There was a silence on the phone for a moment, some muffled conversation on Blaine’s end. Then he was back on the line. “I’ve gotta’ go, babe. I’ll talk to you later okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, sure thing.”  _ Babe. _

“Alright, love you!” Then Blaine hung up. As he walked, Sam’s mind tried not to overheat as he replayed the tail end of that conversation back. Blaine had called him babe. Said he loved him. Casually at that.

He didn’t know why he was surprised, but Sam certainly was. Maybe this was another new type of relationship he was going to have to learn and adapt to. It wasn’t necessarily a new one-- he’d known Blaine for years, platonically and romantically. He knew Blaine’s favourite foods, favourite gifts, what he would and wouldn’t put up with. It kind of felt like having this book of cheat codes, knowing all of that.

It was a relationship with history and depth already behind it. Re-treading old ground and making room for something new. And right now, Sam wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
